Hatter-Sophie
by K.Moniquemuse
Summary: After Sophie's father marries a selfish widow, with equally selfish daughters, Sophie is left to slave away in the hat shop after he dies. An invitation to the royal ball arrives and her new family does not want her to go, so she must look to a friend for help. Worse, she draws the jealousy of a witch, and her only hope is a strange flashy wizard. AU inspired by Cinderella.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is an AU inspired by Cinderella. I am going by their personalities and appearances in the movie rather, than the book. I'm including Sophie's second sister, and for the sake of the story, they aren't great people. Also I'm taking from the book that the Wizard Suliman is a man and a separate being from Mrs. Penstemmon (Madam Suliman, in the movie).

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Howl's moving Castle.

Chapter 1

In the prosperous town of Market Chipping, a lively town favored by the Kingdom of Ingary's Great Wizards, there was a successful little hat shop and Sophie, the owner's daughter, was its captive.

Sophie was always seen as quiet and as polite as a mouse, who rarely asked for anything. Her parents had never been overly affectionate toward her, but they never let her go without what she needed. There never seemed to be much affection between Sophie's parents, so when her mother died, it was no surprise that her father remarried little more than a year later.

The woman he married was a widow with two beautiful daughters, who were a couple of years younger than Sophie. They were all beautiful and outwardly elegant. They were all that any successful man could want for appearances' sake, but Sophie's father was not a wealthy noble, and they liked nothing but the finest things. Sophie's father started working so hard to please his new family, that he ran himself ragged and grew sick. In his sickness, he never saw how Sophie's stepmother and stepsisters coerced her to work for their comfort. He was unaware that they were slowly taking away what little Sophie asked for, and directing everything toward themselves. He didn't notice that her room had been taken and she had been moved across the courtyard attaching their house to the shop, to live in the storage above her workroom.

Within a year of marriage to his new wife, he had fallen incurably ill and died, leaving Sophie trapped in a life of near servitude. Sophie's stepmother had fired the few other hatters and most of the shop girls, leaving the majority of the work to Sophie. Her days were filled with designing and sewing the week's quota of hats, which was previously done with the help of three other people.

Sophie felt as if she carried the success of the shop on her shoulder. Even if she was not the face customers saw when the bought the hats, the shop could fail without her. She was always kept working, in a little room at the back of the shop, where she only had her hats to talk to. She rarely left, due to the fact that people came from all over Ingary for her hats, and they were always in demand.

Although Sophie loved the little hat shop, and all the hats she made, the shop was not hers. It was left to her stepmother, until Sophie turned eighteen, but when she came of age, the inheritance was never passed down. Her stepmother kept her working and profited from the success of her 'magnificent hats.'

Sometime shortly after her father died, and her difficult times started, she found company in a magical being that took residence in the workroom hearth. The morning after a powerful storm that shook the shop, she traveled down from her room above, and was surprised to see a small flame in the hearth, when she was sure she had put it out the night before. She stepped closer and nearly shouted when a little face peek up from the between the logs. The little eyes stared at her and she asked, "Who are you?"

"I am an extremely powerful fire demon, named Calcifer!" He proclaimed, rising out to emphasize his words, then settled down immediately, "I was drawn to you when you summoned me with your heart."

"My heart?"

"Your lonely heart called out to me. Usually, fire demons make trades. You give me a piece of you, and I grant your wish," He paused, "but I don't think I require much for some company. If I can stay in your fireplace and you will keep me fueled, I will be your company."

Sophie smiled, and knelt to his level. "It's a deal."

She had been so fascinated by him, that one of her tormentors had arrived at the door before she realized it. It was her youngest stepsister, Martha. She came in, head held high, and looked around for the visitor that Sophie was not supposed to have. Sophie held her breath afraid and unsure of what would happen. After a few seconds of scanning the room, Martha asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"She can't see or hear me." Calcifer said.

Relief rolled over Sophie, and answered, "I was practicing for selling the hats. When the customer and I talk about the price, I say 'it's a deal' when we've reached an agreement."

Her other stepsister, Lettie, walked in, face pinched in a sour expression at hearing Sophie's words. She scoffed and said, "You don't have to worry about that. You just need to stay out of sight, and make the hats where no one can be turned away by how plain you are."

It wasn't as though the customers didn't know she existed, or how she looked, they just didn't know why they only saw her on a few occasions, even in the slower business months. When she left the shop, they would thank her for her hats and tell her about the luck her hats had brought.

In the months that came, these were the stories that Calcifer loved to hear. Sophie rarely let her step-relatives see her whispering to him, but they would notice on occasion. It was alright if they thought she was a little bit crazy or strange. They wouldn't have treated her particularly better if she remained silent, and she took solace in the fact that they weren't around much anyway.

~~~xXx~~~

Spring came and Sophie had been busy making the most up-to-date and fashionable hats for the upcoming festival. Her intuition about the upcoming trends had allowed her to make more hats than could be displayed in the store at the moment, so she had some free time.

She was done by noon and placed her last hat for the day on the stand, only to have her stepmother come walking into the workroom, and say, "You're done with the hats? Great." With no time to rest, she was suddenly forced to accompany her stepmother and stepsisters out while they bought clothing and trinkets for themselves, but not her. They were sure to be making visits during the festival and only the newest fashion would do.

Sophie had various bags dangling on her arms and parcels held close to her body. It was a rather strange sight to see, since Sophie seemed to be the smallest in the party. The people that had known Sophie, knew something was wrong, but there was nothing they could do, so they said nothing.

Since Sophie was only there to carry items, she had plenty of time to stand outside of shops and look at the preparations she did not get to see while slaving away in the back of the hat shop. The town was in various stages of decoration, to gain the attention of locals and those that came from far away to engage in the entertainment, unique to the town that was favored by the two Great Wizards.

A little two-person air craft soared high above the streets, and it never ceased to amaze Sophie what entertainment the elusive Great Wizard Howl provided for the townspeople. He worked in mysterious ways, though you could generally distinguish his work from the Royal Wizard Suliman's, since his work was generally flashier.

The Royal Wizard Suliman was more practical and occasionally helped the people of Ingary with what they could not solve themselves, but it was said that the Great Wizard Howl granted wishes. If Sophie could have her wish granted, she would have wished for a little hat shop of her own, where she would have a chance to be with people who genuinely cared about her.

Sophie was brought out of her thoughts when the other women came strolling out of the shop, and passed her without a glance. She was under the impression that they had their eyes on something they couldn't afford and ended up disappointed. "Sophie, hurry up!"

The next day marked the first day of the week-long festival and Sophie's step-relatives went on a visit, leaving Sophie with freedom from their torment and some free time from work. Even so, it was not much free time, as her stepmother and stepsisters would come back from their visit—with people of a status they were not actually on par with—soon. They would return angry and jealous, and would be worse toward her if she was not home for them to belittle for their self-esteem's sake.

Sophie went to place her own plain hat on her head, and look at her reflection. For someone that had to know all the fashions with hats, she dressed plainly, but she was used to it. Her stepmother spared nothing for Martha and Lettie, but gave nearly nothing for her.

Though she only wanted to see her hat, she was forced to see her plain blue dress and plain brown shoes, as well, because her step-relatives insisted that the mirror be full-length, so they could check themselves before they 'graced society with their presence'.

Calcifer watched her, as her hands tightened uncomfortably on her plain hat. He leaned out of the hearth to get a better look and said, "Sophie, it's a festival, you can dress up a little. I'm a fire demon. I can make something nice with the blink of an eye."

"No, Cal. A plain dress is fine for me." Even if she wanted to dress up, someone might notice her and gossip would get to her stepmother or stepsisters, and there would be questions about where she got the dress. And worse, jealousy that made her life harder. Calcifer continued to stare at her, as if he didn't like her answer, but sunk into the log, so that only his eyes were visible. He gazed at her with displeasure and she smiled. "I will be back soon, Calcifer."

Sophie left out the door in the courtyard wall and wandered through the streets looking at all the displays that were set up for more visibility to those who had come from other towns. She slipped down a side street to go around the one that was promoting her own hat shop. The shop girls were not mean, but they did not really understand what was happening in her home, and Sophie did not really want them to know she was outside.

There were parade floats with people on top of them waving, and Sophie noticed that many were ridden by the owners of shops she had grown up seeing. Maybe before her father married her stepmother, they would have taken part in the parade, but now that money was for mingling with people that outclassed her relatives. There was a break in between the floats and members of the military marched in unison down the street to cheers. Sophie could not help, but think that it would have been nice to have Calcifer out with her. He would have loved it, but she knew it couldn't be done.

"Good afternoon," A man's smooth voice startled Sophie from her musing. She turned and found herself staring into the ruffled line of a silk shirt. She looked up into beautiful blue eyes, slightly obscured by long blond bangs. She forced herself to focus, and noticed that the stranger was quite handsome and dressed differently from anyone she was used to seeing. Instead of wearing a suit like other men, around his shoulders was a red, high-collar coat with black diamond patterns. He had green earrings dangling from his ears and a matching stone around his neck, all which seemed to be cut from glittering stones more beautiful than any Sophie had seen on anyone.

Sophie cleared her throat and smiled nervously at him, forcing herself to respond, "Good-afternoon."

"No need to be nervous, my dear. I just thought you didn't seem very interested in the parade, and I wanted to ask if you would you like to get some tea with me?" He asked.

Even though his looks bordered on ethereally beautiful, no one around them seemed to pay him much attention, so Sophie wondered if she was really imagining him. He let a relaxed smile grace his lips and put his hand lightly on her shoulder, guiding her forward. She realized that he really was there and slipped out from his hold.

"Thank you for your offer, sir." She said as she stepped forward quickly, out of the man's reach. "I'm sorry. I'm actually really very busy. I'm just on break from working."

"Well, why not spend the rest of that break with me?" He offered, remaining at the distance she left him. His voice was inviting and there was something mysterious about him, but she did not have time for mysteries. She had to return home before she lost track of time and surely this man would make her do that.

"No. I'm very sorry."

He nodded, though the relaxed smile remained on his face, "What's your name? Maybe we can meet when you have free time."

"I have a lot of work to do. I probably won't be free very soon." She backed away and turned, hurrying quickly to the corner where she would go to avoid the hatter's stall. Sophie took a last look back and found that the man had disappeared into the crowd. She had not been out long, and part of her wished she had been brave enough to go, but she knew that a little bit of fun was not worth the consequences she would receive if she was gone when her step-relatives arrived. It would be worse if Lettie found out and went to her stepmother with her jealousy.

Sophie returned home to see Calcifer sitting in the hearth flickering in the way he did when he had something to tell her. Seeing him put her at ease and she said, "You look like you heard something interesting."

"I did." He said with excitement, then he seemed to take a better look at her frazzled appearance, "Did something happen?"

"I met a man today. He was very handsome, and he invited me to tea, but I had to be back here."

"You didn't go? Sophie, if he seemed nice you should have gone." His glowing face pinched into disapproval, "honestly, no one would have really noticed, except me. They're all too busy with the festivals. The festival you could have gone to with the man."

"You just want a new story, Cal." Sophie sat herself on a stool before a basket of fabric flowers, and rummaged through it. "Don't you have something to tell me?"

"Yes. The king is throwing a ball."

"What?" she looked up, from the flowers she was trying to match.

"I heard the shop girls talking about it when they were grabbing more hats to take out. Your _evil_ stepmother's trip is to gossip with the high-class ladies about it. There will be wizards there and I'm sure you will get to see things you don't get to see down in town. An invitation was sent here inviting all of you. You should go."

"Why?" The idea of being around so many people made her nervous, especially if there would be magic, but there was something interesting about her going.

"It is just a celebration, but there are eligible men there and you never know who is looking for a wife."

"I haven't been thinking about marriage, Calcifer. You know that."

"That's obvious, if you saw a handsome man and turned him down. Who was this guy anyway?"  
"He was blond and wore interesting clothes. He was tall, and there was something strange about him."

"Is that so? So, you didn't get his name, did you?" Calcifer frowned, "I bet you ran away."

Sophie looked at him with displeasure and started to protest, but she heard the door to the front room open, and stood quickly to see if customers had come by the shop instead of the booth. To her disappointment, it was her step-relatives back early from their trip. Their expressions were sour, and Sophie thought they must have been shown dresses for the upcoming ball, more extravagant than they could afford.

"How was your visit?" Sophie asked.

"Lovely." Lettie replied, fanning herself haughtily, "They said we were great company and invited us back." Sophie was not sure how true the words were, but smiled anyway, refusing to ask further questions.

Her step-relatives had decided that they were going to go out to enjoy the festival in the company of more high society people that humored them as hangers-on, but it would take them time to prepare themselves again.

Sophie waited until an hour had passed and her stepmother was in a better mood before asking what she wanted. She waited until Lettie and Martha had already gone outside to the carriage picking them up, knowing that the older of the two would cause trouble and her request would be immediately denied. Sophie hurried to the door after her stepmother as she went to enjoy the last events for the day, "Stepmother, I was wondering if I could go to the ball next week."

Her stepmother froze and turned slowly. She put her fan up to her mouth, narrowing her eyes. "Who told you about that?"

"I just happened to hear about it. Can I go?" She snapped her fan shut, and seemed to think about it.

"Sure. You can go, but only if you make enough hats to sell well in the shop to pay for your own dress." Without a backward glance, her stepmother headed out toward the carriage, leaving Sophie to begin planning for new hats and dreaming of the wonders she would see.

A/N: I phrase it as _step-relatives_ because they don't act like family.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Howl's moving Castle.

Chapter 2

Sophie worked her hardest, crafting hats humble and extravagant. Hats that sold within hours of being placed on the displays. She worked so hard that she rarely spoke to Calcifer, and he seemed content to rest between the logs, only rising to pull another one toward himself on occasion. He didn't even mention that she spoke to the hats more than she did with him.

Sophie worked tirelessly, and grew more excited by the day, and when the morning of the ball finally came, the first thing she did was look for her stepmother. She wanted to get her the money she had earned, so that she could get what she needed. She did not need a tailor-made dress, and would be happy just to pick up a simple and elegant premade dress from the dressmaker's shop. Unfortunately, every time she made an effort to ask about her earnings, she was set to a random task.

Quite a few older women that were going to the ball came to see what hats the shop had, and it left the shop girls busy, so her stepmother had her carry the new stock to the front. It was a little exasperating when a few of the customers insisted upon giving long-winded expressions of thanks for her hats, but it made her happy to know she was appreciated. When she finally escaped and went back to her room to assess a decent pair of Lettie's hand-me-down shoes that made it into her closet, Martha knocked on her door and asked her to reattach a ribbon on her slightly overdone corsage. Sophie's willingness to help and love of sewing pushed her to do it without much thought, and more of her time was lost.

Before Sophie knew it, the sun was dipping below the horizon and she had little time left. She came from the courtyard, carrying firewood for Calcifer, only to find her family being greeted in the shop by a man in a uniform. A coachman.

Her stepmother and stepsisters were all dress with an extravagance that was one feather or frill away from tacky. Had Sophie not been so shocked, she would have taken the time to notice that that their masquerade masks pushed them into that territory. Sophie hurried forward, hands still full of firewood. She dearly hoped there was a misunderstanding, "Stepmother-"

"Oh, Sophie." She interrupted, turning to look at her, and the fabric of her orange high collared dress made a rather rough swishing sound as it rubbed together. "It's time for us to leave and you aren't ready. You don't even have a dress." Sophie gasped in horror as she realized she had been purposely kept too busy to prepare for the ball. Her stepmother made a pensive and remorseless noise and said, "Well, since you are not ready, you will stay and finish the rest of the hats."

All the hats had been finished. She had told her stepmother so when she first started to ask about her pay. She should have known that she never had a chance of convincing her to let her come.

The only thing that kept the wood from tumbling out of her hands was her refusal to let Lettie see how distraught she was. Lettie raised her fan—adorned with peacock feathers to match her green dress—to her mouth, but Sophie could see the hint of a smirk as she gave a dramatic sigh, "It's a shame that you can't go, really. I've heard that the Royal Wizard Ben Suliman will be there and he is eligible. They say that they Great Wizard Howl might be out of hiding, too."

"Well, be sure to lock up the shop." Her stepmother said as the coachman escorted them to the door, and the only one that spared her a glance was Martha, who was the least overdone in her pink ruffled dress and simple butterfly themed mask. Sophie was left standing in the middle of the room, stunned. She slowly made her way over to the door and peeked out the window.

She watched them get into the back of a fancy carriage in dresses more extravagant than what they could usually afford, and it dawned on her that all of the hard work she did was for their dresses, not her own. All her struggle was for them to go to a party and look expensively gaudy, and more important than they actually were. She should have known, since it was no different that every other day.

She walked to the workroom in a numb state and only when her eyes landed on Calcifer, did she let the wood fall to the ground and let her tears flow. She found herself crying hard, and the sound was painful to her own ears. She never wanted to give her horrible relative the benefit of breaking her, but they betrayed her the one time she ever asked for anything.

"Don't cry, Sophie. Wipe your face." Calcifer said, sternly, and she raised her head to see his little glowing mouth set in a firm line, "You have done too much for other people today. You're going to that ball."

"How? They just left me here with nothing to wear and no way to get there. I know my stepmother would be upset if I, not only came to the party, but came looking like this and embarrassed her."

"You're not going to embarrass her the way you think. You're going to put her and those terrible stepsisters of yours to shame. All without them knowing it's you." There was mischief in Calcifer's smile. "It's a masquerade, so you will be in disguise."

"How?"

"I've been laying low and saving magic, since I expected this. Now place that wood up here and stand back. I'm going to tap into my powers." Sophie did as she was told, looking at him in confusion. A low shake began in the room and a Sophie's attention was drawn away when one of the flower baskets fell to the floor.

When she turned back, she was shocked to see a blue blaze, edged with purple shooting high above the hearth, revealing a sinister fanged face with slit pupils. Sophie's eyes widened in slight fear and she felt the heat roll over her. As quickly as it happened, it was gone, and regular little Calcifer was on his log, breathing a sigh. He said, "Have a look at yourself."

"Look at myself? Cal, please tell me the heat did not ruin my-" She went to the corner mirror and jumped back. The masked person looking back at her was not plain little Sophie. It was almost as if she was being greeted by the lady of an estate in her finest, yet most simple.

Her usually tightly plaited brown hair was in a half-updo with ringlets that shined like silver cascading over her partially bared shoulders. She gently pulled at a curl to make sure it was hers and brought her hands to her lightly glossed mouth.

Her dress was still blue, but its colors were deep and rich, and the fabric swept the floor when she moved. No feathers. No high collar. No overdone lace. Though the ball-gown's skirt had multiple under-layers and flared out from her body, it seemed to be light due to Calcifer's magic.

Though her mask covered little more than the area around her eyes, with a piece that angled down to the tip of her nose, it was the most elaborate part of her outfit. It was a deep blue with silver patterns vining intricately over it. It winged out a short ways from her face on either side, and had gleaming blue stones on tiny silver chains dangling from it, with similar smaller stones that ran along the bottom of the mask in intervals.

Even she would not have suspected that she was herself.

"This," she reached out to touch the mirror, "This is me?"

"Yes. I know, I did a great job." Calcifer said, as she came back to him.

"This is so much more than I deserve." She felt tears prick at her eyes, "Oh, Cal, this is wonderful."

"Don't you dare cry, Sophie. I don't want to have to make your eyes clear with magic again. It's time for you to go, but there is one thing." He said, "You will have to leave by the time the clock strikes midnight. It's important."

"Why midnight?"

"It is a delicate spell. You'll change back." Calcifer said, "Since you are far from the hearth, I can only do so much."

"It's more than enough. Thank you." She stood, and the smile on her face faltered, "How will I get there?"

"Open the closet door. And it will let you out in one of the closets in the palace. You can return the same way. That's all I can do." He said, giving the directions slowly, so no mistakes could be made, "Just make sure you remember the way you came."

"I will have some bacon bits for you tomorrow." Sophie said with a smile, as she went to the closet.

She steeled herself against the nervousness and walked through. The door closed behind her and she was in darkness, with only the slight hint of light from a crack in front of her. She felt around in front of her, moving what seemed to be coats aside, and pushed outward. When she stepped outward, she found that she had come out of a wardrobe in a nice room. Luckily, it seemed to be a rarely used guestroom, since the furniture was covered.

She left the wardrobe door open the barest amount, out of concern that the way might close if she shut it completely. She peeked her head out of the door to the room and was happy to see that there were no guards.

She slipped out of the room, and crept down the hall towards the music, being sure to memorize unique portraits and marks to remember her way back. On her way, she passed a large glass wall, where she could really only see the dark outline of trees, but there was a door sitting open in the center. She hurried passed it, to where there were guards on either side of the door where the music was coming from. They did not move when she approached and she was glad they did not ask who she was. She looked into the lively room from the entrance.

It was magnificent! The grand hall was at the bottom of a staircase filled with people dressed in all colors. The hall was decorate in golds and reds brighter than anything Sophie had ever seen. The vining patterns on the floor must have been made of solid gold. Or maybe it had been enchanted to look that way.

There were clearly wizards and witches present. She could see two magic users that clearly stood out, with their extravagant dress and grand way of carrying themselves, but who knew what others were mixed in the crowd. There were people mingling and vying for the attention of the royalty that sat apart on the far side of the room. She could see who she could only assume was the Royal Wizard Suliman standing beside the king, watching the festivities. He was rather young and did not wear a mask like the others, but his hair was as red as the stories said it was.

Her attention was drawn away, when a slender woman stood up on one of the platforms in the hall, drinking what Sophie thought might be champagne. She hiccupped and exploded into a flock of brightly colored birds that flew toward the ceiling and disappeared into a cloud of bubbles. There were sounds of awe and claps from the regular people, but other magic users looked unimpressed or cynically amused. Sophie was not sure if she was unaccustomed to these things since she had not been to any parties since her mother died, but this was by far the strangest party she had ever been to.

She was caught by surprise when one of the guards spoke, "Miss, are you going to go inside?"

"Oh, not yet, thank you." She turned away and resisted the urge to run back in the direction she come before they could ask more questions. She realized that she really wanted someone to talk to. It was so bright and wondrous that it overwhelmed her. She was sure to draw attention since she was arriving alone.

She moved away from the grand hall entrance and back toward the open door she had seen. She stepped out into a beautiful, gently lit garden, but did not go far, out of fear of getting lost.

"I sense magic on you." She heard an unmistakably smooth voice behind her, and turned quickly to come face to face with a bird beak mask in the dim glow. She jumped away and the man chuckled, "I suppose this mask would surprise you." He tapped his finger on it and it morphed into a simple metallic black mask, with diamond patterns engraved on one half.

"Better?" He asked, with a small smile. It was the man who asked her to tea, and he had just used magic. This realization amazed Sophie, though she thought she should not have been surprised. Maybe that was why no one had seen him on the street, even though she had. His hair—now black—was more visible with the smaller mask, and her attention was drawn again to his blue eyes, "I don't think I am mistaken about you being that lovely lady from the festival."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still holding a hand to her chest, as she tried to steady her breathing.

"So it is you. I was invited. Most of the magic users were." He moved his mask up toward his forehead, allowing her to see his handsome face, "You look beautiful tonight, though it seems magic has made you more so than you were before. There is a spell laid over you. Would you mind telling me who made your hair like starlight?"

"I-" She did not think it was a good idea to reveal Calcifer's existence to a magical stranger, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"So it is a secret? That is fine." He slid his mask back down and extended his arm toward her, "Would you care to join me inside?"

"I really-" She was drawn forward against her will, and he was leading her with him before she could completely protest

"Come. Don't be shy. You're here to have fun, so we should go in." He brought her back inside and toward the grand hall, and she couldn't tell if it was his magic, keeping her from protesting, or her own desire to see what was happening. As he passed the guards, he greeted them casually, "Gentlemen."

He waved away the man that came toward them as they came to the top of the stairs overlooking the ball. Sophie looked at him in question and he said, "You were hiding away, so I didn't think you'd want to be introduced."

He gently led her down the stairs, smiling at her and she watched her feet, praying she didn't trip. The grand hall did not fall completely silent, but everyone's attention seemed drawn toward them.

"I didn't think we would draw so much attention. Maybe I should have come in first, so they wouldn't stare.

"They are looking at us both. They are wondering who such a beautiful pair could be. I have changed my mask after all, but I suppose they can still tell who I am." His blue eyes sparkled with mischief, so there is no point hiding my hair, I suppose. Suddenly, his hair tones started changing from black to purplish pink and lightened its way to blond. Sophie found herself as interested in the simple trick as the crowd was, but was brought back when he started to speak again, "Then there is you who they have not seen yet. You were quite adorable before, but whoever cast that spell did an excellent job."

"I still don't know what you are talking about." She raised her head with an arrogance that rivaled Lettie's, who she had noticed amid the crowd. She turned her head toward him, so that neither her stepmother nor stepsisters could see her face very well, but all the wizard did was smile. She realized suddenly that he was leading her to the dancefloor, "I am not so great at dancing."

"Where is that confidence you just showed me?" He teased, then said, "It is fine. I will lead, if you will allow it." He stepped out on the floor, where the dancers had stopped their motion to stare at them. Although he phrased it as a polite request, he was already placing one of her hand on his shoulder, and his on her waist, as if he had no intention of hearing protests. Once he took her hand, they began spinning to the music. "You know, I felt the magic on you when you arrived and wanted to see you. You're lucky I found you first."

"Why?" In her curiosity, she didn't bother to deny it.

"That magic is very unique, and you look lovely. That combination could make you some enemies. The woman up there is not fond of beautiful women." He gestured to a red-haired middle-aged woman watching them from a raised platform in a circle of, what Sophie assumed, to be her magical guards.

She looked like a wealthy woman who had been very beautiful and was not used to sharing attention. Her dark fur mantle wrapped around her shoulders and a roll of fat from her neck laid over her expensive necklace like a shirt collar. Though her face was hidden behind a fan, and an elaborate and expensive mask, Sophie could feel an iciness from her gaze that might have put her stepmother's to shame.

Sophie looked to him again, "The room is full of beautiful women. Why am I so interesting, even if I'm with you?"

"There is something about you. Something more than a simple layer of magic coating you. You are special, and I can't help but wish you'd dance with no one else tonight." The smooth sound of his voice and the fluid grace with which he moved her almost lulled her into a trance, to the point where, when she shook herself from her thoughts, she realized that everyone had left the floor. They were the center of attention, dancing alone in a wide circle of people.

"Why did everyone leave the floor?" Sophie asked.

"You are too amazing to look at. They want a good view."

"You are too kind, but I don't like being watched." She thought about pulling away, but she could not bring herself to when he gave a reassuring smile.

"I will give them something to be distracted by." Gasps and sounds of awe could be heard behind her and she looked back and saw flowers blooming in the places they stepped. The blooms spread and they seemed to be dancing in a field of flowers.

"Are you doing this?"

"Yes. Some are real. Some are illusions. I just don't want them to get in our way." He shifted his hand further around her body to pull her closer, "My dear, I wouldn't want you to trip."

"Won't you get distracted?"

"Looking at you is much more worthwhile than looking at the flowers." Sophie lowered her head. She did not think the mask covered enough of her face to hide her blush.

At one point during a turn, she noticed that the flowers were gone, and someone had signaled others back onto the floor. She saw her relatives making their way onto the floor, bringing their partners unnecessarily close to where they were dancing.

"Can we dance in that direction?"

"Anything you wish." His smile made her heart pound, but it pounded for a different reason when he asked, "What is it about those three ladies that bothers you?"

"I-" Sophie started, "That is none of your business."

"My apologies." He said, though he was still smiling in his disarming way, "I just thought I might help if it was what you wanted."

"There is nothing you can do." She averted her eyes, only to have them land on the middle-aged woman on the platform, who was still glaring at her. Sophie drew her eyes away, and noticed that Lettie was ignoring her partner and looking in the direction of the king's platform. She turned her attention to Martha, who seemed more interested than she'd ever been, in the skinny teen she was dancing with, who looked eccentric enough to possibly know magic. However, her stepmother was trying to catch a glimpse of her, over her partner's shoulder. To Sophie's relief, the wizard spun her past a few couples to a place where only he would be tall enough to be seen by the older woman.

Since she was now focused on him again, she realized he had kept his attention on her since he found her in the garden. She said, "I haven't asked much about you. Do you know many of the other magic users here?"

"Try as I might, I can't avoid them. They are always asking me to do things, so I almost didn't come."

"Why did you come?"

"I was hoping you would be here."

"You must charm all the ladies like that." Sophie said, hoping not very deep down, that it was not really the case.

"I am being sincere, and not for a long time have I thought of charming anyone. Between you and me, I learned my lesson a while ago." Sophie's eyebrows rose, as she wondered what he meant. She realized she didn't actually know anything about him.

"I'm sorry. I just realized that I never asked your name. I was here late, so I didn't get hear it, if you were introduced." Then she remembered that it was a masquerade, and wondered if he would tell her, "If you aren't trying to mysterious, will you tell me."

He smiled and said, teasingly, "Why don't you guess."

"Guess? Have we met before the day of the parade?" She asked and he shook his head, still smiling. "Then why would I know? It crossed my mind before that you might be a visiting prince, but I've never heard of princes doing magic."

He gave a low chuckle. "I knew there was something about you that I liked."

"What's so funny?"

"I did not come in disguise, so it is nice to be able to surprise people, but it was rude of me not to introduce myself earlier." He said, as he raised her hand gently to his lips and kissed it. Sophie could not look away as he slowly brought both their hands down and continued on with their dance. "I am addressed by many names, my dear, but most know me as the Great Wizard Howl."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews and support!

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to either the Howl's moving Castle film or novel.

Chapter 3

Sophie stepped on the hem of her dress and stumbled sideways. Luckily, the Great Wizard Howl made it seemed as if he had dipped her. When he brought her back up, his eyes were twinkling with mirth, and he smoothly continued the dance, seeming to barely hold back his laughter.

Sophie glanced around, growing concerned about him and the people watching them. All the stares and unexplainable envious looks suddenly made perfect sense now. She looked back at him and asked, "Are you really the Great Wizard Howl?"

"I am, but I must say no one has ever swooned from the mention of my name before."

"I-I was not swooning. I was just surprised." She said. Never had she thought she would ever be dancing with one of the most infamous wizards in all the kingdom. For every story of his greatness, there was an unpleasant rumor. She looked back toward the door and thought about running, but knew she could not get far or avoid drawing even more attention to herself.

"A shame. I would have been pleased to know you liked me so much. Will you tell me your name?" He asked, and she stared at him, doe-eyed. There were always stories of him spiriting girls away and bringing them back broken hearted. Something about devouring the feelings within their hearts, but Sophie was sure it was just a rumor because that sounded like something monsters did, and Wizard Suliman would not let a monster in the palace. Even so, she knew names were power in magic and was not sure she wanted him to have any over her.

"No, Great Wizard. It's a masquerade ball and I would like to stay a mystery."

"Is that so?" He said, unperturbed, but he seemed to know she was trying to escape because she noticed his hold on her was not as relaxed as it had been before. "That is fine, I have already seen your face, but please, call me Howl. It will make it easier when you finally decide to tell me your name."

Before Sophie could reply, the crowd parted and the king of Ingary came through with the Royal Wizard Suliman in tow. The king was dressed in a dark blue military uniform decorated with medals and a sash, and he had a rather impressive dark brown mustache. A broad smile spread across his face, giving him a friendly appearance.

"Howl!" The king said, so boisterously, that one would think he was talking to someone standing much further away. "Good to see you! I did not think you would make an appearance. Who is this lovely young lady?"

"She likes to keep with the theme of the party and remain a mystery. I hope that is not a problem."

"Not at all. All in fun." He let out a booming laugh, and address Sophie directly, "Young lady, are you a magic user? You look so nice, there must be some magic to you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. It is an honor to be in your presence." She curtsied quickly, bewildered by his attention and loud voice. She felt Howl's hand on her arm, pulling her upright again. She quickly said, "I am just a guest like anyone else."

The Royal Wizard Suliman—whose dark formal robes were far simpler than Howl's—gave a small smile, and said, "I think you must be something special to make Howl attend the ball as himself. Of course, it isn't as though we wouldn't know he was himself, with the way he dresses. Even in disguise he'd never be invisible."

"There is no need for such jokes Suliman." Howl said, smoothly, but there was an iciness to the set of his smile.

"Joke?" The Royal Wizard said with raised eyebrows.

Before Howl could reply, the king said, "Not just that. Any young lady you dance with for so long must be something special." He turned back to Sophie, "You are from this kingdom, I'm sure. Perhaps you would be willing to tell me which town."

"Market Chipping." She said, unable to refuse the king's question. To her surprise, her answer brought a brighter smile to his face.

"Ah, no wonder you seem so special! A town favored by two wizards is bound to have interesting people. Howl, you picked a lovely young lady to escort. Lucky, lucky man." The king patted him on the back with enough force to jerk him forward, before turning and quickly walking back to the platform. Gone as quickly as he came.

"Well, he's certainly enthusiastic." Sophie pressed her hand to her mouth, stifling a laugh. It was a surprise and relief to have such a friendly and charismatic king.

"There's the smile I was hoping for." Howl said gently, taking her hand in his again, and she found them dancing once more.

"Should I be smiling? They made you seem like someone that might leave me if I seem too interested." Sophie teased him lightly, to which he responded with a dramatic sigh.

"I was afraid you'd come to that conclusion. That's just something that came from the rumors and my rare appearances, but, my dear, you would never have to worry about that from me."

The chance for a playful moment was short-lived, as—to Sophie's discomfort—the king's departure seemed to inspire the other attendees to greet Howl and try to learn her name. Worse, she noticed that her stepmother and Lettie were looking at her hatefully from a much closer position than they had been previously. The attention only served to take away from the confidence she was starting to build, and Sophie found herself turning to hide her face in Howl's chest. He ducked his head toward her ear, "If you'd like, I can show you a few tricks that are more interesting than making flowers bloom."

"What do you mean?" Sophie look up at him, and felt his arm move slightly. All went silent. When his face stopped blocking her vision, she saw that the people who were surrounding them were suddenly back where they had been before, as if the moment had reset. The looks of confusion on the faces of those who were not wearing masks told her that Howl probably moved them, rather than turning back time. A colorfully dressed witch—who was standing relatively close—reached out, but her hand seemed to be stopped, as if on a glass window.

"There is no need to be concerned they can't bother you. Now, let's go." He stepped upward as if on an invisible staircase, and pulled her with him. With one arm around her back to hold her other hand, he took bounding steps upward, leaving flashes of light, like tiny stars exploding with each step. It was amazing and terrifying, but Sophie never once felt that he would drop her.

Suddenly, their ascension stopped and he was pulling her forward into a door he cut into thin air. He turned around and looked down at the guests, snapping his fingers, and Sophie could hear the music again, "Sorry for the interruption, everyone. Have a lovely night."

He brought her through the door, which closed behind them and Sophie recognized the exotic plants in the place they had come to. She marveled at the colorful and fragrant flowers, which she thought had been bewitched by the Royal Wizard to stand out even in the soft lantern light, "This is the garden we were in earlier."

"It is. Everyone should be inside the grand hall, so you don't have to worry about being bothered." He said, letting go of one of her hands. He waved his newly freed hand in front of his face and his mask vanished "Now that we are alone, I don't need this anymore."

"I don't know if you needed it at all. Everyone already knew who you were, and if they didn't the king let them know."

"It is rare for me to show my real face, I can't just walk around Market Chipping or Kingsbury without being swarmed by people." She nodded at this, knowing he was too noticeable for his own good. "And while we are talking about hiding faces, maybe you will tell me why you are avoiding those ladies,"

"Why do you to want know?" She asked defensively.

"Suliman is not the only wizard that helps the people of Ingary."

"So you two are in competition." She said, and noticed a feeling she did not like starting to grow in her chest. "After you help me, will you move your attention somewhere else like they said?"

"My dear, please don't misunderstand. There is no competition and I don't need to prove myself to him." He kissed her knuckle, "However, I would like to prove myself to you. I want to know you and I want to help. I just want to make sure no one is trying to harm you." Sophie looked at him, and found that there was a calm and gentleness in his eyes that was unlike any expression he had showed her before. Sophie felt her anger vanish slightly, "I will not ask again, but you can tell me if you decide to." His smile returned, "However, I do insist on having this dance, here by this fountain."

"Who else is there to dance with?"

"That's the spirit." He led her in a dance to music that came from nowhere, as if played by an invisible orchestra surrounding them. He did not ask about her step-relatives again. He did not say, or do anything, but look at her with his disarming smile, and Sophie felt a peace she hadn't felt with even Calcifer. She wondered if he was casting a spell on her to keep her calm, but thought it wouldn't hurt even if he was.

When they rested, he showed her how to turn flowers into butterflies and told her of the castle he lived in, which was smaller than the royal palace—but, according to him—more interesting. He distracted her for a while, but a glimpse of the clock tower brought Sophie back to reality. She had only thirty minutes left before she had to go and be boring Sophie, the hat-maker, again. She was sure half of the remaining time would go to trying to convince Howl she needed to leave. He sensed her change in mood and asked, "Is something wrong?"  
She looked away from him, "I just thought that I should start making my way back home."

"I can teleport you home faster than any carriage can. You can stay a little longer." Sophie couldn't help, but smile, even though she knew he was going to be difficult.

"You know that there is magic on me." She admitted, "I have to follow the rules for it."

"When the magic runs out, you will only change back. That's not a problem. I have seen you as yourself, you do not need to hide from me."

Sophie was left speechless for a moment, but managed to say, "But I'm so ordinary."

"There is more to you than you let yourself see." He said, and touched her cheek, running his thumb across the stones on the bottom of the mask, "Since you insisted on leaving soon, can I see you face?"

"I don't think-"

"It is a very pretty mask, but I would rather see your face. I saw it the day of the parade and was disappointed not to see you again at the events the days after."

"Oh, alright." She said, dreading that her reddening face would be visible to him. She went to take the mask off, but Howl's hand beat her to it. He lifted it away slowly and carefully, like it was fragile, and just stared at her face. He opened his mouth slightly, then closed it, and Sophie became concerned. She had not seen her whole face before she left. She wondered if Calcifer made a mistake. The mask hovered out of his hand, freeing it, so that he could touch the side of her face.

"Why would anyone want to put a mask over this face?" He said and raised her hand to his lips again, "I don't think I can suffer not knowing your name much longer, my dear." There was gentleness and certainty in his eyes and Sophie thought it might not be so bad to tell him. Suddenly, his attention broke away from her, and his smile was gone. "We seem to have company."

Howl pushed her behind him and positioned himself to watch the left fork of the path, as the music that was magically playing stopped, and footsteps echo toward them. Sophie reach toward the mask that was floating a short distance from where they were standing, but had to draw back as their unwanted guest came into the light.

She was older than Sophie, but still seemingly quite young and beautiful. She did not have a chance to take in much more detail, since Howl shifted, insistent upon putting a barrier between them. Sophie noted that the garden did not seem quite as bright as before."

"I was wondering where you'd run off to." The woman said, with a voice that Sophie thought was strangely husky and heavy for the young and rather thin person she had seen. "That was quite an elaborate exit. I was afraid you would not be here after such a show."

"I'm sorry, but I am talking to this lovely lady right now. I am busy." Howl said.

"You have been talking to her all night. Why not grace me with your presence?"

"I cannot bare to leave her," He said, turning and blocking Sophie from view. He grabbed the mask that was hovering nearby and guided her away. Without even looking over his shoulder at the woman, he said. "Good-night."

As Sophie was rushed away, she got a dark feeling from behind her. Howl said, "Don't worry, you are blocked from it. By me and by the fact that she will be stripped of her power if she uses dark magic or anything harmful on palace grounds." They eventually stopped by a fountain, and he tucked a curl behind her ear. "She won't be able to get to you. The one that cast the magic that is already on you should be able to protect you for now, so don't worry."

His words made her remember Calcifer and his time limit, and she realized she should take the chance to leave. She touched her hand to his, "Thank you for everything, but now I have to go."

"It's probably for the best. Let me walk you out." He held out his arm for her and she took it, leaning her head on him. They walked in near silence for a few minutes until a voice came on the breeze from no particular direction.

"You think you are quite special don't you?" The husky voice spoke and Sophie's hold on Howl's arm tightened. "Meeting the king and important Wizards doesn't change anything. He didn't even care to introduce you."

"I'm leaving, so please leave me alone" Even though she tried to sound brave, Sophie's voice waivered more than she wanted.

"It isn't that easy, my dear girl. You meddled where you shouldn't have."

Howl looked to the left of them and, with an authority she did not know he possessed, said, "That is enough. You know the cost of dark deeds on palace grounds."

"You're right, I can't use dark magic, but this can be settled later." Sophie felt the dark force disappear, but she had had enough of witches and wizards for one night and broke away from Howl, running along the path with her dress in her hands.

"The door has to be here." She said to herself frantically as she was sure she was nearing a wall. She heard steps behind her and her head whipped around, eyes full of fear. Even the realization that it was only Howl didn't calm her. "I'm sorry. I have to go now."

"I know. I can take you back." She kept walking and was relieved when she came around a bend and saw a door. She stepped through it and found herself back in the hall where she started, but her relief was cut short when she heard the musical chimes of the clock preparing to toll the hour. She made a left and began running up the hall.

By the second toll, Sophie felt the familiar worn out shoes under her dress. She was sure the door had not been this far down the hall, and prayed that the guards she was passing would not see too much of her change. By the sixth, she recognized a portrait of a royal hunting scene and sped up, as her dress became less heavy and long. By the tenth, she was skidding to a stop in front of a familiar door and throwing it open.

The final toll came, and brown hair fell from its style to swish against her back as she stop before the wardrobe, hoping the magic doorway had not close.

"You have lovely hair." Howl's voice said from behind her, and she looked over her shoulder, "I never thought a closet would be your transportation of choice."

"I'm sorry. I'm out of time. Good-bye." She said, as she stepped into it, thinking it must be a strange sight.

"See you soon." He said, and she pushed her way to the back of the wardrobe. She met with a solid surface and began to panic when she met resistance. There was a thump against the wardrobe door, like a knock, and she fell through the door and onto the workroom floor, nearly dragging a few coats out with her. Almost as soon as Sophie hit the ground, she rolled over and kicked the closet door closed. She turned the lock several times, and slid down the door to see Calcifer leaning out of the hearth.

"Sophie, are you alright? What happened? Who was that in the room with you?"

"Ah," She looked back at the door, "the Great Wizard Howl."

"What! You let him see you come here?"

"He followed me." Sophie said, Calcifer grumbled under his breath and sank into his logs enough for only his eyes to be visible. He glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Cal." She slipped onto her work stool, picking up a hat she'd planned to save for the morning. She needed to do something relaxing before she went to bed. That strange woman had scared her, but she felt better now that she was with Calcifer.

She sewed in silence, feeling Calcifer's eyes on her. He was looking at her crankily from his log, but she saw him flicker a little and she smiled, waiting for him to ask his question. He could not resist.

"Howl was the man from the festival wasn't he?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause and he said, "Did you at least have fun?"

"Yes. I was nervous at first, but then Wizard Howl escorted me inside. He was the flashiest one there and I never thought anyone would be jealous of me. Oh, and the king asked about me. He was so much more different than I expected. He started yelling from nearly across the room." It took very little to bring Calcifer out of his mood.

Sophie had not forgotten about the strange witch that had threatened her, but now that she had brought Calcifer's mood up, she could not worry him.

~~~xXx~~~

Howl clutched her mask tight in his hand as he felt the magic fading from it. Some of the stones on the mask fell off. He concentrated for a moment, only stopping when he was sure the little trinket was securely preserved.

She was actually quite lucky he had come with her, seeing as the portal she had come through was nearly gone. Howl saw her glance at the clock often. He had the idea that her spell had a time limit, but she had surprised him when she ran off. He didn't actually get her name, but he would get it soon enough,

Howl went back the way he had come, past the grand hall and the guards, to the garden. He looked at the door that she used and could not help being impressed by the way she willed the garden door to appear in a different place, without realizing it. It would be best to repair the change she made before he left.

He would not go back to the party. He had no reason, if she wasn't there.

A presence appeared behind him and his mood soured. On more than one occasion during his time in the great hall, he had had to block the Witch of the Waste from causing mishaps to embarrass his dance partner, but what she had done in the garden was a different level. She still had the nerve to appear and want to talk to him, using her younger form, as if she thought he was a fool who didn't remember her threats. Howl tilted his head so that he could see slightly behind him, but only kept the witch in his peripheral, lest she try to cast some sort of visual attraction spell on him. He gave the barest acknowledgement, "I'm surprised to see you here, Witch of the Waste."

"Please, call me by my name, Howl." She said, as if she really thought purring at him would gain his interest.

"I prefer to call you by title." He said, and he could slightly catch the dramatic movement of her red-painted lips tilting down.

"Now that that tacky little girl is gone, why don't you spend a little time with me?"

"Unfortunately, I am on my way out." He strolled away, not in the mood to humor her in the least. He knew there were consequences to ignoring the Witch of the Waste, but it was too late to be concerned about that. She had made threats and he could not do anything on palace grounds, so all he could do was prepare to counter her another day.

He decided to use the garden door as his portal and stepped through it. He heard her voice one last time as he willed the doorway to return to its proper location and shut the portal, so she could not follow, "You will be mine Howl."

The portal let Howl out in his room and he decided to look in on his mousy companion to see that she had made it home safely, and that she was not locked away fearfully after the witch's threats. He sat in his chair and touched his fingers to her mask, using it to search for her location, and found it in Market Chipping, not far from where he had first seen her.

He drew a wide circle in the air and it glowed before showing the image of her seated at a work table. She had not put her hair back up, and she was sewing a particularly strange green hat by firelight.

He had expected to see a mousy timid young woman, but she seemed to find comfort in her task. Her hands were confident in their task and there was a light in her eyes he had not known of. As if the scraps of fabric, with silk flowers and ribbons, were a miracle. He should have waved the image away once he knew she was alright, but he wanted to see her face, happy and free of the mask.

He was not sure how long he watched, before a knock sounded at his door and brought him to his senses. He waved the image away. It was not like him to spy, and he didn't want to be seen doing it. "Come in."

The door opened and his apprentice stopped on the threshold, seeming to have just arrived back at the castle from the ball. He had not really paid much attention to where Markl had been, since the teen had needed a break from training, and was having fun. He waited for him to speak, "Master Howl, I felt you leave the party."

"You could have stayed."

"The girl I was dancing with's mother didn't seem to like her dancing with a common apprentice." He gave a frown. He looked down at the floor before hesitantly continuing, "I saw you dancing with the lady from the ball and I saw that the Witch of the Waste was acting strange. Aren't you worried about that lady?" If Markl had noticed, while he was distracted by the girl in pink, he had truly been reckless from the beginning of it all.

"I have my concerns." It was no secret that the witch was obsessed with him, and it was probably because she though he was heartless. She wanted what she couldn't have and he should have known she would grow angry once he made a genuine show of interest in someone else.

Markl asked, "Did you cast a protection spell on her before she left?"

"That would make her easier to track. She has protection enough for now. Go to sleep." Howl stood from his chair. Tomorrow he would have work to do.

A/N: In the novel Markl/Michael is fifteen, so I used his age from that.


End file.
